The present invention relates to a device for applying a product, for example a liquid-to-viscous product, to a section of hair, and to a method of hair treatment using this device. The invention may be suitable for applying a hair dyeing product section-by-section. The device of the invention may be used for any other hair treatment, such as hair perming, or any other treatments. The invention may be used to apply a relatively liquid product, for example, under substantially clean conditions. Alternatively, the product to be applied may be in the form of a cream, a gel, or a liquid of relatively high viscosity, for example.
In at least some common hair dyeing procedures, a hair dye product may be transferred from a bowl in which the dye is contained. Such dyes may be intended either for overall use, often referred to as xe2x80x9cwhole headxe2x80x9d use, where the hair may be completely impregnated with product so as to modify the color of substantially all of the hair, or for partial use, often referred to as use xe2x80x9cin sectionsxe2x80x9d, where only certain parts of the hair may be treated with product so as to obtain, once the treatment has been completed, a substantially non-homogeneous color effect, which may emphasize hair sections with lighter or darker shades of color than the natural or overall shade of the hair. Alternatively (or in addition), the use of the product xe2x80x9cin sectionsxe2x80x9d may emphasize movement of the hair sections.
FR-A-2,589,337 describes a device for applying a hair dye, wherein the device includes a reservoir for the product to be applied and an application head fitted to the reservoir. The application head has an orifice for supplying the product, as well as a two-tined fork at its free end that the user can guide from one end of a section of hair to the other, when the section is placed between the two tines of the fork, for the purpose of applying the product to the section. A space separating the two tines extends to a base portion of the tines where the space opens into an open cavity in which the product accumulates. The supply orifice provides flow of product to the cavity. This cavity is bounded on its open face by a moveable flap capable of exposing the cavity for the purpose of cleaning the application head easily.
Another type of device for applying a hair product is described in FR-A-2,764,488. That device includes means for isolating a given section of hair and application means capable of being loaded with hair product. The hair product is applied to the isolated section by bringing the section into application contact with the application means at a given point on the section and by moving the application means relative to the section from the point towards a free end of the section. Retention means are provided for keeping the section in application contact with the application means throughout the movement.
Other types of devices for applying a hair product may be in the form of a comb having interior supply channels communicating with a product reservoir. These supply channels open out to the tips of the comb""s tines or to the spaces separating the tines.
At least some conventional devices generally suffer from the same drawbacks due to their open structure. Because of this structure, the product retained on the applicator means may have a tendency to run, especially when the product is relatively liquid. Furthermore, because the hair to be treated does not form a planar surface, the user often needs to change the orientation of the application device depending on the area to be treated. Such an operation also increases the risk of the product running in undesirable areas. In addition, certain applicators of this kind have the drawback of a relatively short autonomy.
Another type of applicator is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,893. With this type of applicator, a part of the hair to be dyed is introduced into a sealed capsule containing the dyeing product. The section or sections are held in the capsule throughout the time needed for the dyeing product to act. This type of applicator is well suited for applying products requiring a certain leave-in time but it is not at all suitable for the aforementioned dyeing in sections.
The present invention relates to applying a hair product in sections, wherein one or more drawbacks associated with conventional devices may optionally be obviated.
One aspect of the invention may be to provide a device allowing a hair product to be applied in a clean and non-sullying manner, for example, regardless of the viscosity of the product to be applied. Such a device may have a relatively desirable manufacturing cost.
In another aspect, the invention may provide a hair product application device which is simple to use and which allows the product to be applied over substantially an entire length of the section, from the root to the free end, or along any other length sufficient to obtain the desired dyeing. The application device may be suitable for use at home, either by the consumer himself or by a third person not having any specific experience in hair dyeing.
Further aspects of the invention will appear in more detail in the description that follows. In addition, the following description includes a discussion of a few possible embodiments of the invention. It should be understood that the aspects and embodiments described herein are merely exemplary and that the invention could be practiced without having all of the features of these aspects and embodiments.
In one aspect, there is a device for applying a hair product, for example a dyeing product, to sections of hair. The device may comprise a component made of at least one elastically deformable material and at least partly defining a reservoir of the product. The component also may at least partly define a slot that communicates with the product reservoir and opens toward the outside of the device. The slot may be bounded by at least two edges that, at rest, are substantially contiguous over at least one portion of the slot so as to create a seal. A section of hair may be able to pass through the slot so as to allow the section to be coated by the product in response to a relative movement between the device and the section in a direction longitudinal to the section. The slot may include a first portion formed in a first plane and at least one second portion formed in a second plane different from the first plane.
It should be understood that the seal created by the edges bounding the slot relates to a seal or quasi-seal relative to a given composition. For example, such a seal may at least substantially prevent flow of hair product from the slot when the device slot is in a closed position. The conditions for obtaining such a seal (for example, the density of the elastic material, the relative bearing of the edges defining the slot) may vary according to the viscosity of the product. Likewise, such a seal may correspond to a seal under normal conditions of use, for example with regard to the lifetime of the device.
One embodiment of the device may be configured to allow the support to be brought into contact with the product, continuously, over all or part of its length, and without appreciable flow of product out of the reservoir. To use the device, a user may take hold of a precise section, which may be as thin as possible, and position it in the slot. The movement may be simple and precise and may make it possible for the desired dyeing of hair in sections to be carried out rapidly over all or part of its length. During application, the seal may be provided regardless of the position of the application device. Any accidental outflow of product may be considerably reduced when the elasticity of the elastically deformable component that defines the slot is chosen appropriately. In addition, the risk of the product coming into contact with the user""s hands may be markedly reduced, as compared to at least some conventional techniques.
In some embodiments, while allowing relative movement of the component defining the slot along the section, the component may prevent substantially any movement that would lead to interrupting its contact with all or part of the section during the treatment. The section may thus be kept in the slot. With such a configuration, the section may be xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d between two parts of the device, without being gripped too tightly, so as to allow the device to be slid along the section from one of its ends to the other. Thus, throughout the movement of the device a portion of the hair section may be impregnated with product.
Because the slot may have portions formed in different planes, some embodiments of the component that at least partly delimits the slot may be in the form of a compact block and/or have regions of weakening formed by the various slot portions. These regions of weakening may allow the resistance of the component to be weakened as the section of hair passes through it, allowing the component to undergo slight deformation caused by the section of hair during the relative movement between the section and the slot. Thus, the section may not be excessively tight in the slot so that the rubbing by the component on the section is limited. In this way, the product may be wiped sufficiently during passage of the section in the slot, but this, however, may not be too great, so as to leave enough product on the section in order to obtain the desired dyeing.
In one aspect, the elastically deformable component may be designed so that the section, when passing through the slot, also passes through the product reservoir.
According to one aspect, one of the edges defining the slot may be formed from a portion of an enclosure that is made of a material impermeable to the product and inside which the component made of elastically deformable material may be placed. The enclosure may also have an opening lying at least opposite one portion of the slot. The opening in the enclosure may also be bounded by edges having a profile able to favor the insertion of the section into the device.
According to another aspect, at least two edges of the slot may be formed by the component and may be made of elastically deformable material. In this case, a first edge of the slot may be formed by a part of the component that may be made of a first elastically deformable material. A second edge of the slot may be formed by a second part of the component and may comprise a second elastically deformable material. In some embodiments, the reservoir may be sealed with respect to the outside even with sections of large volume, and without any substantial risk of the product flowing out of the reservoir to the outside, regardless of the position of the application device. For example, two parts of the component may be mounted so as to exert a suitable compressive force between the first and second edges. Thus, the slot may be made substantially contiguously. In addition, a relatively wide section may be held between the application means.
In an embodiment where elastic compressive force is exerted between the edges of the slot, a wiping of the section may occur during the treatment. For example, with such an arrangement excess product deposited on the section in the reservoir may be retained before the section leaves the slot while leaving a sufficient amount of product in order to obtain the desired dyeing. Thus, contact between an untreated part of hair and a section already impregnated with product may not cause undesirable dyeing of the untreated part.
In some embodiments, the wiping may not be too great, so as to leave enough product on the section in order to assist in obtaining the desired dyeing. The slot may have various configurations that make it possible to limit the wiping of the section during the treatment.
In another embodiment, at least one second portion of the slot may have an end located in the first plane in which the first portion lies. In one embodiment, the presence of such a portion in the component made of an elastically deformable material may allow the resistance of the component to be weakened during passage of the section.
According to another aspect, the slot may comprise a plurality of second portions, and each of the second portions may have a first end located in the first plane, in other words intersecting. The second portions may also be mutually parallel.
The slot may comprise at least one second portion placed on one side of the first plane, and may comprise at least one second portion placed on the other side of the first plane. The second portion(s) located on one side of the first plane may be aligned (and/or offset) with the second portion(s) located on the other side of the first plane.
The first plane may be perpendicular to the second plane.
In some embodiments, the section may be held in the first slot portion, being xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d between the two edges that define this portion. The second slot portions may allow the elastically deformable component to be divided into small portions capable of deforming, for example by becoming curved, on passage of the section. The second slot portions may lie in a plane substantially parallel to the axis of relative movement of the section in the first slot portion, so as assist in the deformation of the elastically deformable component caused by the section.
According to other aspects, the profile of the slot may be in the form of at least one of a sawtooth, a crenellation, and a wave, for example. Thus, the section may be kept in the slot, being xe2x80x9cpinchedxe2x80x9d between the two edges which define the slot and which have a profile that may not lie in the same plane across an entire length of the slot. Here again, the elastically deformable component may be, on its surface defining the slot, divided into several small portions capable of deforming upon passage of the section.
In one aspect, the elastically deformable material(s) may be chosen from the group of elastomers chosen from ethylene-propylene copolymers; polyether-block-amides; polyvinyls; ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers (EPDM); styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers (SBS); styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene/styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS); thermoplastic polyurethanes; blends of polypropylene with one of the following elastomers: styrene-ethylene butylene-styrene/styrene-isoprene-styrene block copolymers (SEBS-SIS); ethylene-propylene-diene terpolymers (EPDM); and styrene-butylene-styrene block copolymers (SBS).
In one aspect, the slot may extend over an opening angle of from 20xc2x0 to 320xc2x0, for example a range from 120xc2x0 to 200xc2x0. The slot may be produced in the elastically deformable component, partially, for example, by mechanical cutting (using a knife) or thermal cutting (using a laser) among other methods. The slot may be produced over a depth of approximately 1 mm to approximately 20 mm, for example a depth of approximately 3 mm to approximately 8 mm.
According to another aspect, the two edges of the slot may open onto the outside of the component made of elastically deformable material by being flared one with respect to the other. Thus, the insertion of the section into the slot may be facilitated.
According to one aspect, the product reservoir may be bounded, at least partly, by a hollowed-out portion of the component made of elastically deformable material. Thus, the component made of elastically deformable material may form, for example, a cylinder whose center is hollowed out so as to form the product reservoir.
According to another aspect, the product reservoir may be formed inside the actual structure of the material forming the elastically deformable component, such as by open or semi-open cells which intercommunicate multidirectionally. In this case, it may be possible to produce the component made of elastically deformable material in the form of a solid cylinder.
The elastically deformable component may comprise a sponge or a foam, for example, the size of the open or semi-open cells of which may be between approximately 0.1 mm and approximately 2.5 mm.
The foam or the sponge may be hydrophilic, such as polyurethane, viscose or polyester sponges or foams, for example. Such materials may permit the section of hair to be slipped gently between the edges of the slot. In certain cases, depending on the nature of the product to be applied and of the support, it may be desired to use a hydrophobic foam or sponge, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or polyether sponges, among others.
In one aspect, the application device may include a hole that may be closed off, for example reversibly, so as to allow the reservoir to be filled with the product. This hole may be made in the enclosure.
The enclosure may be made by moulding, or otherwise forming, a relatively rigid thermoplastic chosen from polyethylenes, polypropylenes, polystyrenes, polyvinyl chlorides, polyethylene terephthalates, etc. Other materials may also be used. Such an enclosure may be moulded in two or three pieces, without a reverse taper. The enclosure may be made of a transparent or translucent material or any other material suitable for making it possible to check the filling level of the reservoir with product.
In another aspect, the application device of the invention may furthermore include gripping means, such as an elongate handle, for example.
Means may be provided for immobilizing the component made of elastically deformable material inside the enclosure. The component made of elastically deformable material may be immobilized inside the enclosure by pinching, for example by means of one (or two) fitted lid(s) closing off the enclosure. Such pinching may be achieved, for example, by one or more notches or sharp edges placed on the lid(s) or a portion of the enclosure, in contact with the lid(s). The lid(s) may be fixedly or removably mounted.
The application device of the invention may furthermore include means for allowing the device to be mounted on a container. This container may be able to form an auxiliary reservoir containing a relatively large amount of product. In this case, the container may be brought, permanently or selectively, into communication with the product reservoir. The container may have deformable walls, making it possible, by compressing it, to transfer a dose of product into the product reservoir. The auxiliary container, when fastened to the enclosure, may also serve as a gripping means for the device.
According to one aspect, the device may have a cross section whose width decreases towards one end. The end with the narrowest cross section may allow easy access to the roots of the hair to be treated. For example, a device of approximately triangular cross section may be used.
Another aspect relates to a method for applying a hair product, for example a dyeing product, to sections of hair. The method includes isolating a hair section to be coated with the product, and passing the section through a slot at least partly bounded by a component made of at least one elastically deformable material and at least partly defining a reservoir for the product with which the slot is in communication. The slot opens toward the outside of the device and is bounded by at least two edges which, at rest, are substantially contiguous over at least one portion of the slot so as to create a seal. The slot comprises a first portion formed in a first plane and at least one second portion formed in a second plane different from the first plane. The method further includes moving the elastically deformable component with respect to the hair section in a direction longitudinal to the section.
According to another aspect, an applicator device for applying a product to at least one section of hair includes a component formed of at least one elastically deformable material, a reservoir for a product, and a slot in communication with the reservoir. The slot may be at least partially defined by said component and may be accessible from an outside of the device, said slot being bounded by edges configured to be placed in a substantially contiguous position along at least one portion of the slot so as to create a seal. The slot may be configured to permit at least one section of hair to pass through the slot and become coated with product in response to movement of the device in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section of hair. The slot may comprise a first slot portion formed in a first plane and at least one second slot portion formed in a second plane different from the first plane.
In one aspect, the applicator device may comprises a base portion and a leading edge, wherein a width of the slot at the base portion is greater than a width of the slot at the leading edge.
In another aspect, the applicator device may comprise a slot that is at its widest at the base portion and gradually narrows to its narrowest width at the leading edge.
In yet another aspect, the applicator device may comprise a slot that narrows to a point at the leading edge.
According to another aspect, a method of applying a product to at least one section of hair includes providing an applicator device as disclosed herein, passing a section of hair through the slot, and moving the device longitudinally with respect to the section of hair to transfer product from the device to the section of hair.
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used broadly, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
According to yet another aspect, there is a product application system comprising an auxiliary reservoir and an applicator device as described herein, the applicator device being configured to provide flow communication between the reservoir of the applicator device and the auxiliary reservoir.
In another aspect, a method of applying a hair product to at least one section of hair comprises selecting a section of hair to be coated with the product and passing the selected section of hair through a slot defined at least partially by substantially contiguous edge portions. The slot may be at least partly bounded by a component formed of at least one elastically deformable material, and the component may at least partly define a reservoir containing a product. The slot may be in communication with the reservoir, and the slot may have a first slot portion lying in a first plane and at least one second slot portion lying in a second plane different from the first plane. The method may further include moving the component in a longitudinal direction with respect to the section of hair to transfer the product to the section of hair.
In another aspect, an applicator device for applying a product to at least one section of hair includes an elastically deformable component, a reservoir for the product, wherein the reservoir being positioned in the elastically deformable component, and a slot at least partially defined by the elastically deformable component. The slot may be bounded by edges and configured to receive a section of hair between the edges, wherein the slot comprises a first slot portion lying in a first plane and at least one second slot portion lying in a second plane different from the first plane.